


Tiffany and Storm

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A story about a pair of lovers in Elsewhere University's Halsted Hall.





	Tiffany and Storm

Tiffany lived in the girls’ section of Halsted Hall; Storm lived in the boys’ section. During the course of their first semester at Elsewhere University, they went from acquaintances to friends to lovers.

But both of them knew the rule: Halsted boys cannot date Halsted girls.

Other students began to speculate, even surreptitiously placing bets once the two began calling themselves a couple. Which would be harmed, Tiffany or Storm or both of them at once? What tragedy would befall them? How long did they have until it was too late?

It had to happen some time, after all; Halsted boys cannot date Halsted girls.

But weeks flew by, then months, with the two remaining as blissfully together as when their relationship had just began. Speculation turned in a different direction. Were the two hiding something? Had they made deals to secure their safety?

Only when Storm came out as being neither boy nor girl but something else altogether did people begin to understand.

Halsted boys cannot date Halsted girls, but Storm was no Halsted boy.

And so they were safe.

(Storm was Taken in their sophomore year, as it happens, but most outside observers agreed that it had little to do with Storm’s relationship status, and to hear Storm tell it the experience was more a blessing than a curse in the end.)


End file.
